Kyo Shiburai
Kyo Shiburai (しぶらい京, Shiburai Kyo) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Kumogakure. He was initially a member of Konohagakure's Team Aiko, but he later defected after he discovered his family originates from Kumogakure. Background Kyo was born into a family where his father originated from Kumogakure, and his mother was born in Konohagakure. He was oblivious of his father's real origins, and assumed that both his parents were born and raised in Konohagakure. He grew up with Momoko Sora and Kaede Tanizaki, who would make up Team Aiko in the future. Kyo's father left him and his mother to move back to Kumogakure, and this left him in his heartbroken mother's care. He later decided to go and attempt to convince his father to return to Konoha, so he transferred to Kumogakure in order to accomplish this. A short time later, Kyo clashed with his teammate and childhood friend Momoko, which resulted in her near death- as Kyo's intention was to kill her in order to protect her. Personality Kyo is mostly a serious individual, but he can be playful when he is provoked, such as when Kaede insults his "art". Kyo likes to draw, even though he is rubbish in it, and would take offence whenever someone insults it, that someone mostly being his teammate. Kyo has a strong sense of duty, and he always aims to complete his missions before anything else. Appearance Kyo has light blue hair and dark eyes, both traits of which he inherited from his mother. He wears a short red haori-style shirt with arm warmers of the same colour. He wears a light blue fishnet shirt underneath. He has long brown shinobi pants and dark blue open sandals that reach his mid-calf. Kyo wears a light brown belt that hungs on his waist and has two pouches attached on the front, and it also has a small part where he attaches his katana. The most noticable change after his defection and encounter with Momoko is that the Konoha symbol on his forehead protector, which is on a dark blue cloth, is exchanged with the Kumo symbol as he is part of the village, and also, much like his teammate Momoko, he stops wearing the arm warmers because he sees them as the symbol of betrayal, since he and Momoko started wearing the same kind of arm warmers in different colours as a sign of good friendship. Abilities Weapon-wise, Kyo prefers his katana over anything else. However, much like his teammates, he uses senbon and the common kunai and shuriken. Taijutsu Kyo's Taijutsu skills are average. Genjutsu Kyo's Genjutsu skills are above average. He is the genjutsu specialist on his team, and some of his opponents admitted that they had difficulty breaking it. Ninjutsu Kyo's Ninjutsu skills are avegare, as he is able to use Lightning Release, most likely because his family originates from Kumogakure, which is located in the Land of Lightning. Summoning Technique He is able to use the Summoning Technique, where he summons hawks for flight and communicating faster. Nature Transformation His natural affinity is Lightning Release, and he is weak against Wind Release. Other Skills Kyo has shown very capable skill of working in unison with others. This was shown during the Chūnin Exams in the Forest of Death when his team encountered another, who had the type of scroll they needed. Team 12 worked in unison with each other, each member taking one opponent and assisting each other when they needed it, and due to this, they have succeeded in getting the scroll, which allowed the team to continue into the next phase of the exams. Hiruzen Sarutobi, who supervised this fight, commented that Team 12 is one of the only teams who has such a high level of understanding of each other's skills. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Kyo and his team are introduced during the Chūnin Exams. The team passed the first and second phase, and because too many teams passed the second stage, they advanced to the preliminary matches. Kyo was matched up against a kunoichi from Kusagakure, and he won the match as he placed the kunoichi in a genjutsu. He advanced to the next phase. During the timespan of one month that the participants received to train and get ready for the final stage, Kyo trained with his mother and by himself independently. When the final stage started, Kyo was matched against a shinobi from Iwagakure. They both passed out from exhaustion. Invasion of Konoha Arc Kyo found out his father left the village and abandoned him and his mother. Because of this, he trained harder than before to make his father see the mistake of leaving them behind. During the Timeskip Kyo trained with his mother and his team to make sure his father will see what he left behind. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc After years of training and still no word of his father, Kyo decided to leave Konohagakure, and his mother in the village's care. He then asked the Raikage for permission to join the village as a shinobi, and because of the position his father holds, the kage accepted. With him being part of the village now, he was able to freely roam around to locate his father, and he discovered that his father already has a woman and a daughter that Kyo and his mother never knew of. After a few days of being part of Kumogakure, he recieved his first mission, and on the way back he accidentally overheard a group of criminals talk about a certain person with both Uzumaki and Senju blood, and Kyo knew neither he or Momoko had any chance to defeat them, so he settled for the next option, that he had to kill Momoko in order to keep her from being used. This incident occured later that day when Momoko was heading back from Sunagakure. Kyo left Momoko bleeding out on the forest floor thinking that she was already dead due to the wound he inflicted on her chest. Shinobi World War Arc Kyo was placed in the Surprise Attack Division, and he was later visibly shocked when Momoko and her team arrive as reinforcements, mainly because he thought he killed her. He later watched a tearful reunion between Momoko and her father. Ten-Tail Revival Arc He stands with the remaining members of the Shinobi Forces Allied Shinobi Forces. Kyo was shocked by the Ten-Tails as it emerged from the hole it had been trapped in. After having survived the Tenpenchii attack, Kyo and the others rallied around a wounded and exhausted Naruto where behind a defensive line. As the Ten-Tails grew impatient with the situation, it proceeded to open its maw and prepared to fire an even larger Tailed Beast Ball. When the Ten-Tails created an enormous Tailed Beast Ball which it fired at the Alliance, he watched on as Shikamaru initiated his strategy, having the Alliance create multiple defences, one of which Kyo created with Kaede and Momoko as a team technique, and a transformed Killer B tried to deflect the attack to no avail. When the Tailed Beast Ball disappeared, Kyo looked on in shock as the Fourth Hokage appeared before them, asking his son, if he were late. After the Ten-Tails was immobilised, Kyo stared in disbelief as Sasuke appeared before them. Sakura questions his reasons for coming to the battlefield, and Kyo and the members of Konoha 11 were shocked to hear Sasuke announce that he would become Hokage. Team 12 is reborn as he joins Momoko and Kaede, and though Kaede is furious that Kyo is wearing a Kumo uniform and that he has the nerve to join them after he nearly killed Momoko, Momoko accepts his requests and she merrily notes that Team 12 is back and they are better than before, and as Team 7 is reborn. As the rest of Konoha 11 prepared themselves, Hashirama opened small holes in the barrier to allow the Allied Forces to strike at the Ten-Tails. As Sasuke and Naruto started arguing after saving Sakura, Team 12 charges into battle. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke each used the Summoning Technique, and Sakura's summon Katsuyu attached herself to the members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, so that they could be healed. Later on, Kyo watched on in shock as the Ten-Tails' body disappeared from the battlefield. With the situation looking grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Kyo and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. He and the other subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. However, when the Ten-Tails began transforming into its final form, the Shinju, many shinobi were attacked and had their chakra assimilated or became injured while escaping. As the Shinju begins devastating the battlefield, killing countless people, Shikamaru becomes one of its victims. Hashirama contacts everyone in the Alliance telepathically via Ino's Mind Body Transmission Technique to inform them of what his original had heard from Madara during their fight and rally the troops to continue fighting. While Hashirama's words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode causes his feelings and personal memories to be transferred to everyone. Obito manifested a gigantic Yin–Yang shield and Hagoromo's legendary holy weapon and in order for it to be destroyed, Naruto created nine Rasengan in Kurama's tail and contacted Konoha 11 plus Sai and Team 12 to join in on it. Once near Kurama's tails, Kyo and the others are enveloped in even more chakra which resulted them with the Tailed Beast Mode much to their shock. Naruto tells them to break down through Obito's defences with the Rasengan so he and Sasuke could have a direct shot at attacking him. Kyo and the others launched their attack and Naruto and Sasuke were able to deal a devastating blow to him. Once again instructed by Shikamaru, Kyo and the rest of the Alliance lent their strength in wresting the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito. Return of Madara Arc With Madara's eventual full revival and Obito's apparent incapacitation, Kyo and the rest of the Alliance is approached by a Spiral Zetsu who overwhelms them with a massive Wood Release. Epilogue Kyo moves back to Konoha permanently and marries Namida Namikawa, who gives birth to their two children, Nijika and Senshi. In the epilogue, he was seen helping Nijika in drawing. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Kyo appeared with his team in Road to Ninja. In this world, both Kyo and his father are still members of Konohagakure and don't have any associations with Kumogakure at all. He is also a vero good artist, which makes it seem like he and Sai switched abilities in art. Video Games Kyo Shiburai is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *"Kyo" literally means "capital" (京). *He shares the same voice actors as Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail anime. *According to the databook(s): **Kyo's hobbies are drawing and reading. **Kyo wishes to fight his father, his half-sister and his step mother. **Kyo likes ramen and onigiri, and dislikes dango. **Kyo has completed 38 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 S-rank. **Kyo's favourite word according to the first, second and third databooks is "duty" (義務, Gimu). Reference Kyo Shiburai is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:DRAFT